


I Love You.

by lavenderhoneymndes



Series: Show Me Love [4]
Category: Shawn Mendes (Musician)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Oral Sex, Softcore Porn, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:06:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29015577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderhoneymndes/pseuds/lavenderhoneymndes
Summary: A random act of love and admiration from a Mr. Shawn Mendes.
Relationships: Shawn Mendes & Reader, Shawn Mendes & You, Shawn Mendes/Original Female Character(s), Shawn Mendes/Reader, Shawn Mendes/You
Series: Show Me Love [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1327766
Kudos: 4





	I Love You.

As far as Shawn was concerned you were the most beautiful woman on the planet. You were perfect. Everything you did was done with such grace, you had the sweetest heart. You were just...perfect. And no matter how many times you tried to tell him that you were far from perfect he refused to hear any of it. You were perfect, and you were his. He had no idea how he managed it but he got you. He got to see you in your most intimate moments, got to see you laugh, and cry. He got to make you moan out his name.   
That part never ceased to amaze him.   
And it was in moments like this, with you talking to yourself as you typed up your final paper that he loved the most. The way the laptop light hit your face, the little crinkle in your brow, or the way you bit your lip when you were focused on something, he was smitten.   
You were so focused on your paper that you didn’t notice that he was calling after you until you felt a peck on your cheek.   
“Hmm?” you hum, eyes glued to your laptop, resting atop your lap. Working in bed wasn’t the best idea, but if you were going to be up all night writing a paper, at least you could be comfortable.   
“I said, I love you.” He chuckled, placing a soft kiss on your shoulder.   
You stopped your typing looking over at him, the widest grin on your face at the random admission of admiration.   
“I love you too bub.” you smile, giving him a quick peck before turning your attention back to your laptop in front of you.   
“Take a break for a minute.” He whispered, placing soft kisses on your shoulder up to your neck.   
“I can't because this is the first thing in the morning.”   
“C’mon. Let me love on my girl for a minute.” you don’t look up for even a moment, and out of the corner of your eye you can make out a little pout “Please. Give me some attention.” He cooed, nibbling on your earlobe.  
“That’s not fair.”   
That was your weakness and he knew it! He was a sly little shit, but he was your sly little shit who had you wrapped around his finger, so you didn’t fight him on it. He smiles into your neck, proud of how easy it was for him to have you melting for him.   
“Does that mean you’re going to take a break?”   
“You're not really giving me a choice now are you?” you giggle, closing your laptop. You lean over, placing it on the bedside table, Shawns lips never leaving your neck. “You're the worst. If I fail this class because you can’t go longer than five minutes without my attention then -”  
“You’re not going to fail. You know why? Because you’re smart. And gorgeous. And sexy.” He lists, punctuating each compliment with a kiss down your body until he’s nestled between your leg, pressing kisses just below your belly button. You reach a hand down, pushing back a loose curl that’s fallen in his face, looking into those beautiful brown eyes.   
“What are you doing?”   
“I told you. I want to love on my girl.”   
“As much as I appreciate the gesture, -” you giggle, “I really should get this done,” you say reaching for the laptop on the bedside table, and he swats your hand away.   
“Nuh-uh, relax,” he says pressing a kiss to your panty-covered pussy.   
“Alright, I’ll shut up.” you moan, laying back and adjusting yourself against your pillows.   
You were done playing ‘I’m too busy right now’. You needed this, and if he was offering, damn near begging, who were you to deny either of you a good time?   
“Finally.” He sasses, looking up at you through his lashes, you go to say something but instead, you're met by a few kisses over your panties that stop you and help you relax into the pillows. Shawn runs his hand up and down your pussy, and you grind your hips down into his hand, chasing some friction before he finally hooks his fingers into the fabric and pushing them to the side. You shiver at the feeling of the air hitting your pussy, but you're soon soothed with Shawn's warm mouth enveloped around you, licking up your folds.   
He was always so skilled with his mouth, able to get you to the brink of orgasm in minutes and this was no different. He used all his best tricks, flicking and sucking just right, your head was spinning.   
He looks up from between your legs, “Are you going to come on my tongue baby? I thought you were busy...” he smirks taunting you a little.   
“Shut up, and keep going.” you moan forcing his head back down to where you needed it, wrapping your fingers around his curls pulling just the way you knew he secretly liked, and he obliged wrapping his lips around your clit.   
“Oh my go- Shawn.” you moan out pulling at his curls, pulling him closer to you. He moans into you at the sensation of your fingers tugging at his hair, the vibrations shooting through you, giving you even more pleasure. “Shawn, please.” you plead, begging him to give you more. And soon enough he does, entering a finger inside of you curling it just right. You let out a moan that wasn’t the most gracious, but it all felt too good for you to care. His movements were careful at first, a complete contrast to what he was doing with his mouth, as he slowly and carefully pumped his finger inside of you, hitting every spot just right.   
“That feels good baby?”   
“So - so good. Feels so good. Oh my -” you choked out just as he entered a second finger deep inside, curling it upwards hitting your G-spot.   
He could feel your walls begin to tighten around his fingers and he knew it was only a moment before you were in that place that had you feeling warm and tingly all over.  
“There you go. That’s my girl.” he growls, lips still wrapped around your clit, “Come on my fingers, baby. Come on”   
It’s with that little bit of encouragement you were seeing white, gripping onto Shawn’s hair like your life depended on it as your orgasm came crashing into you. He helped you ride it out, slowly pumping his fingers, and landing a light kiss on your clit.   
“Oh my god.” you sign out, “Come here,” you say reaching out for him. He crawls up to you planting kisses with the biggest smirk on his lips.   
“Thank you,” he says, smiling into your lip.   
“No, thank you.” you giggle pushing his hair out of his eyes for him before giving him one last peck. He rolls off you with a peck to your shoulder, and as soon as he’s on his side of the bed you're reaching for your laptop.   
“What are you doing?” he asks, eyebrows creased together.   
“I told you this thing is due first thing in the morning and I’m not failing this class.” you chuckle, “Plus I’m feeling, refreshed, and inspired so…...Thank you,” you smirk planting a kiss on his lips.   
Shawn laughs, shaking his head fondly, getting up from the bed. “I’m gonna take a shower, I love you.” He sings the last bit entering the ensuite.   
“Love you,” you say eyes not leaving the screen, and he laughs.   
His hard-working, book-smart girl.


End file.
